<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If We Go Down by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025261">If We Go Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kong: Skull Island (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Action/Adventure, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of War, Middle East, Missing Persons, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mentions of cheating, mentions of trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are tasked with finding Brian Morgan, famed American journalist, who has disappeared somewhere in desert.  You hire James Conrad, decommissioned SAS officer, to help you find him.  You do not realize what you are walking into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Conrad/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If We Go Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two of you stared down the barrel of at least six military rifles, Conrad’s fingers intertwined with yours. Your eyes darted between his hand and face. Conrad’s steel-blue eyes bored into you.</p><p>“If we go down,” he said to you before turning back to the group of men edging in. “then we go down together.” And he gave your hand a squeeze.</p><p>Three Days Earlier</p><p>The arid desert air whipped around as you walked down the narrow alleyway. You silently thanked the weather gods that the sun dipped below the horizon and no longer beat down on your neck, burning any exposed skin. You glanced down at the piece of paper clutched in your fist. Scrawled on it was an address and a name. This was your last chance to find Brian.</p><p>Shadows darted in and out of the corners of the alleyway as you made your way towards the light and sound at the end. You pulled your bag tight to your body.</p><p>You reached your destination. Even from the curtained doorway it smelled of sweat, alcohol, and sin. Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the seedy bar. Smoke hung heavy in the air, making it hard to see. A few men sitting at the bar, turning on their seats to leer at you. You approach an old man sitting at a table, leaning on his cane.</p><p>“Conrad?” you asked.</p><p>With a shaking hand, the man pointed to a dark corner at the back of the bar. You squinted and made out the vague shape of a man sitting at a table, drinking. You nodded and weaved your way through the tables and bodies, dodging legs and wandering hands of the patrons.</p><p>“James Conrad?” you asked the man seated at the table the old man pointed to. The man didn’t look up from his glass.</p><p>“Go away.” His voice gruff, like sandpaper. He took a long sip of the dark liquid in the glass.</p><p>Your patience snapped. “Listen, are you James Conrad or not? Because I have had my chain jerked around for the past five days and frankly, I am tired. I need a tracker.”</p><p>His eyes rose slowly, their blue color sharp even in the dark. You took a step back as the man took you in, your clothes well made but wrinkled and your handmade leather bag. You shifted from side to side.</p><p>“Not interested. Go find a tour guide at your hotel’s concierge.” He drained the glass and rose.</p><p>You stopped him with a hand to the chest. He flexed underneath your touch, this lean frame concealing the musculature. Conrad was the man you needed.</p><p>“I can pay.” You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“Ten thousand now, and another ten thousand if you find him.”</p><p>Conrad paused. It was a lot of money. Although he had been paid off for the whole MONARCH fiasco, the life of leisure didn’t come cheap. Particularly if you wished to stay off the radar of the local authorities as Conrad did. Bribes added up after a while.</p><p>“Who am I tracking?”</p><p>“Brian Morgan.” You sat down at the table, setting your bag on top. Conrad walked back and sat down.</p><p>“The American journalist?”</p><p>“You’ve heard of him?” Your voice ticked up in excitement.</p><p>“Yeah, he has made life damn hard around here. My expenses have tripled since his stories started publishing.” Conrad crossed his arms in a huff.</p><p>“Injustice needs to be exposed.”</p><p>“At what cost? Easy to say from your ivory tower a world away. People are dying over here because of Mr. Morgan.” Conrad snarled. “And some things should stay buried.”</p><p>“Brian was on to something big. He phoned two weeks ago, saying his next story was going to change the world. And he missed his next two check in calls. His publisher sent me to hunt him down. Someone gave me your name.”</p><p>Conrad cocked his head to the side. “The publisher sent you here to find him?” His voice incredulous.</p><p>You sighed. “Okay, I volunteered. In his last communication Brian said he was heading to an abandoned village to investigate some unusual military activity. Something about a bomb site.” She slid a piece of paper with a name over to Conrad. </p><p>“Rough area. A girl could get herself killed.” He slid the paper back. </p><p>You smirked. “That is where you come in. From what I have heard, you know you way around a rifle. So what do you say, Conrad? Are you in?”</p><p>Conrad paused, his lips pursed. He ran his hand over the three day scruff on his chin and cheeks. Without a word, he reached over and grabbed your bag.</p><p>“Hey!” You lunged for your bag, but Conrad held it high, digging through it and grabbing a pen. He grabbed your hand and scribbled on the back.</p><p>“Meet me at that address at 7 tomorrow morning. I get paid in American dollars.” Conrad tossed your bag back at you and rose. He glanced down at your flimsy sandals. “Wear boots.” And he walked away.</p><p>-</p><p>You arrived at the address at 6:55 the next morning, wearing jeans, shirt and boots. Conrad was nowhere in sight. As your watch clicked to 7 and then 7:10 a.m. and still no Conrad, you feared he wouldn’t show.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Conrad called out from behind you, causing you to jump.</p><p>“Fuck! You’re late.”</p><p>“Securing our ride.” He gestured to a beat up Jeep you wonder if it would make it 50 feet let alone 50 miles. “My payment?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes as Conrad held out his hand and fished out a bundle of cash from your bag and slapped it in his hand. He made a show counting the money before pocketing the cash.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Conrad flashed a killer smile, which made you swoon more than you care to admit. “Wow, you have an expression other than a scowl, who knew?” you snarked back to assuage the butterflies in your stomach.</p><p>Conrad’s face fell. “I hope you have more cash in that bag of yours. Because I am not paying the bribes.” He plopped into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“You just find Brian and I will handle the rest.”</p><p>You walked around and Conrad started the ancient Jeep. It roared to life as you passed in front, causing you to jump again. Conrad chuckled as you composed yourself. You scowled as you slumped in the passenger seat.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” you asked.</p><p>“Now I am.” Conrad shifted the Jeep into gear and took off.</p><p>-</p><p>Conrad kept his eyes on the road to their destination, steering the Jeep over the rough terrain. Mostly. He stole glances over at you. He resisted the urge to chuckle at the sight of you wrestling with an unfolded map, folding and refolding three times before wadding it into a ball and shoving it into your bag.</p><p>The two of you stopped only for bathroom breaks and a quick lunch before continuing on. Conrad did not exaggerate the need for bribes. You count at least three different officials you had slipped a few Benjamin Franklins. You wondered if they were phoning each other to give their buddies in the next town a heads up.</p><p>As the sun dipped below the horizon and the orange sky turned a shade of indigo, Conrad pulled into a small town and turned the Jeep off.</p><p>“Why have we stopped?” you asked as Conrad stood and twisted his torso, a satisfying crack emitting from his not as young as I think I am bones.</p><p>“It’s dark.” He grabbed his rucksack from the back of the vehicle.</p><p>“I can see that. Doesn’t answer the question.” You remain seated.</p><p>Conrad leaned into your face. “Can’t travel at night. Unless you have a death wish.” He jerked the door. “Don’t have a death wish, do you?”</p><p>“Perhaps not my own death.”</p><p>You slipped out of the car and stretched, raising your arms over your head. Conrad’s eyes drifted to where your shirt lifted, exposing a thin sliver of skin. His eyes met yours and for a moment, everything stopped. And then you came to your senses and hastily tugged your shirt back in place, and Conrad busied himself with pretending to check the Jeep’s tires.</p><p>“Is there an inn or motel somewhere?” you commented, glancing the small clutch of buildings.</p><p>Conrad chuckled. “You still don’t get it, do you? This isn’t Main Street of whatever Midwest America town you grew up with your picket fence and high school football games. People are dying here every day. Every moment could be their last. They’re not some story to win you a fancy award.”</p><p>You tugged your bag onto your shoulders and pulled to your full height. “You’re so clever, aren’t you? You have everything figured out. Wars are fought everywhere, Conrad, including behind those picket fences you sneer at. You do not understand the horrors I have seen or the battles I have fought. Now, point me to the way of a clean bed or floor.” You stared down the man until he blinked and averted his gaze.</p><p>“This way.” He pointed to this nearest house. “I know the family.” he mumbled, stepping away. “They’ll let us stay the night.”</p><p>Conrad stepped into the dwelling and spoke to the man you assumed was the head of the household. You stood outside, waiting for Conrad to wave you inside. The man led you to a small room at the back of the building. There were two bed rolls.</p><p>“Their kids will sleep with them tonight.”</p><p>You nodded, knowing the sacrifice being made, and set your bag down and muttered a “thank you”. The man bowed his head and walked away. Conrad set about unrolling the bedrolls a respectable distance apart and rifling through his bag. Both of you took off your boots. You undid your shirt and folded it to add support to the thin pillow, revealing the thin tank underneath. Conrad pulled off his own t-shirt, exposing his taut and tanned back. Your cheeks heated as you stared at his muscles, your eyes lingering on how Conrad’s jeans hugged the curve of his backside.</p><p>“If you take a picture…” Conrad smirked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t finish!” You held up a hand. “And don’t flatter yourself. I’ve seen better.” Your lips curled into a smile.</p><p>“I doubt that.” Conrad whispered.</p><p>“What was that?” You slipped into the roll. “I can still hear the roar of that ancient Jeep in my ears.”</p><p>“I said…” Conrad rolled onto his side. “Watch for scorpions. Good night.”</p><p>You yelped, and Conrad laughed, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>-</p><p>You didn’t realize how cold the desert got at night. As you slept, you scooted closer and closer to Conrad, seeking out his body heat. By the time the two of you woke up in the morning, Conrad’s arm draped around your torso, holding you tight into the curve of his body. His breath tickled the back of your neck and his nose nudged along your skin.</p><p>You hummed and wiggled in his grip. It was a feeling of security. Conrad’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled, inhaling your scent through his nose, still half conscious. As reality settled back into his brain, he pushed you away.</p><p>“Apologies.” Conrad sat up. “You appeared cold.”</p><p>You sat up. “I appreciate your concern for my well-being. However, misplaced. I guess we should start the day.”</p><p>“Too right.” Conrad stood and pulled on a clean shirt before disappearing into the house. You sat for a while before dressing and following Conrad. He shoved a cup of strong coffee into your hands and grabbed a plate of bread and olives. “I suggest you eat. I don’t know the next time we will stop.”</p><p>You nodded, sipping the thick coffee, allowing it to warm you for head to toe. Conrad spun a chair around at the small table and sat. You joined him.</p><p>“You’re not what I expected, James Conrad.” You took a bite of bread.</p><p>“Which was?”</p><p>“Decorated British Special Forces officer. Last stationed somewhere in the Pacific theater. I expected you to take a cushy desk in London. Vacation in Bali.”</p><p>“I don’t care for the tropics. Or the wet.” Conrad interjected.</p><p>“What happened to you?” You leaned over the table.</p><p>Conrad downed his coffee. “You spoke of horrors yesterday. Let’s just say whatever nightmare your childhood may have been is a vacation compared to what I have seen. The monsters written in myth are real. And many good men die in the name of ‘science’. So excuse me if I prefer a life of obscurity. Now if you please, the sooner we get to there, the sooner you can be rid of me.”</p><p>You sat mouth open, not sure of what Conrad said. The only thing you realized was whatever Conrad encountered, he wasn’t ready to share with you. After finishing breakfast, Conrad said his goodbyes as you loaded into the Jeep.</p><p>The two of you traveled the entire morning in silence. The towns grew further apart, and you noticed a few burned-out vehicles in the distance along the road. The two of you stopped at an abandoned building, half of its walls demolished to eat and stretch. Conrad walked out of sight.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your friends.” You offered him your canteen. “And for the attitude.”</p><p>Conrad smiled up at you. “I apologize too. I may have spoken a bit harsh.”</p><p>“May?” you smirked, crouching down beside him.</p><p>“I’m not good at apologies.”</p><p>“Perhaps you just need practice, Conrad.”</p><p>Conrad smiled at you, his blue eyes squinting in the bright sun. “Call me James.. Let’s get back on the road. If we’re lucky, we might make it to there before nightfall.”</p><p>-</p><p>You made it to the town nearest to the bombing site, Brian’s last known position by nightfall. Conrad smiled, pleased with himself. That smile disappeared as he arranged sleeping quarters for the night.</p><p>“There is a room for the night. however…” his voice trailed off.</p><p>“However?” You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“There’s only one bed. I told them you’re my wife, helping me on an archaeology expedition.”</p><p>“Your wife?” You hopped down.</p><p>“You prefer I tell them the truth?” Conrad smirked. “I guarantee it ends poorly… for you.”</p><p>“And I am supposed to share a bed with you?” Your cheeks heated again.</p><p>“You make it sound like a bad thing?” Conrad smirked, raking his eyes over you. “You seemed pretty cozy this morning. Snuggled against me.”</p><p>“That was you, wrapped around me, James!” you sneered.</p><p>“Oh please!” he scoffed. “You’re hardly my type.” He stomped his way into their room for the night, carrying his rucksack. Conrad dropped it to the ground.</p><p>“Oh, you mean smart?” You dropped your bag to the ground too, staring daggers across the bed.</p><p>“No…” His lips pursed. “I wouldn’t call chasing someone across the desert smart.” He walked around the bed and stood toe to toe.</p><p>“Are you jealous that there is no one chasing after you, Conrad? What, no busty bimbo back home, waiting for you to warm her bed?”</p><p>Conrad’s chest heaved as he grabbed your neck and pressed his lips against yours. You grabbed at his neck too and pulled him closer, nipping at his lip.</p><p>“Ow.” Conrad moaned as you slipped your tongue into his mouth.</p><p>His hands slid down your sides and slid around your waist, fisting the back of your shirt. Your fingers twisted the tiny curls at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“So we’re supposed to be married?” you panted, your hips pressed into Conrad. His arousal hard against your thigh.</p><p>“That’s what I told the man.” Conrad’s voice low and deep.</p><p>You slid your hands down his chest. “I guess we should act the part then.”</p><p>“Only if you are up for it.” You responded with palming his crotch, earning a groan. “On the bed.” he growled.</p><p>You hastily stripped off your clothes before crawling on the bed. Conrad licked his lips at the sight of you before him. He pulled his shirt over his head and made quick work of his jeans and boxers before settling himself between your legs. He sucked hard upon your neck.</p><p>“Another time, I shall lavish you with the attention you deserve. But right now,” His cock teased at your wet folds. “I must have you.”</p><p>You nodded, biting your lower lip. Conrad pressed into you with a snap of his hips. You gasped as he stretched your walls, filling you.</p><p>“My god…” you hissed, your legs wrapped around Conrad and your nails dug into his shoulders. He snapped against you again, grunting with effort.</p><p>You bucked against him, your release already close. It had been far too long since you had been with anyone. “I’m close.” you breathed, moaning underneath him. His hand snaked between your bodies and found your clit, drawing tight circles with his thumb.</p><p>“I want to feel you come around me.” His hips twisted against you. His balls tightened as he thrusted into you.</p><p>“Yes!” Your head fell back as you came, squeezing Conrad’s shaft. Two thrusts and Conrad spilled into you. He stilled before rolling off of you, pulling you tight against his naked form.</p><p>-</p><p>You woke to find your cheek pressed against James’s pec. His arms wrapped around you. As you popped open one eye, you noticed a hint of a smile on Conrad’s content face. You wiggled into the crook of his body and sighed, enjoying the warmth of him. Conrad woke and kissed the top of your head.</p><p>“Morning.” he purred.</p><p>“Morning.” Your voice hoarse. You winced as you stretched. “Um… about last night…”</p><p>He kissed your lips. “We can talk about another time.”</p><p>“Right. I guess we should get up. How far to the bomb site?” you questioned rolling away a little too quickly for Conrad’s taste.</p><p>“Two or three hours depending on the terrain.” Conrad did his best to hide his disappointment. He hoped to linger in bed a bit longer.</p><p>“Well,” you stood up and grabbed your clothes. “Best get on with it.”</p><p>You hustled away to get ready.</p><p>-</p><p>Your mouth fell open as the Jeep stopped at the bombing site.</p><p>“What kind of bomb does that?” you asked out loud as you stumbled out of the Jeep. Conrad slowly got out of the Jeep.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He moved to the back of the Jeep and grabbed his shoulder holster, strapping it on. “But I don’t like it.”</p><p>You both made your way through the rubble of a small village. Some remains of houses were still on fire, but most just smoldered. Conrad stopped you short.</p><p>“We need to leave.” He pointed to a massive hole in the earth. “NOW!”</p><p>You spun to find yourself staring down the barrel of a rifle. Conrad went to pull out his pistol when another rifle pointed at him. Four more rifles followed. Conrad’s fingers intertwined with yours. Your eyes darted between his hand and face. Conrad’s steel-blue eyes bored into you.</p><p>“If we go down,” he said to you before turning back to the group of men edging in. “then we go down together.” And he gave your hand a squeeze. “We don’t mean any harm. We were just leaving.” Conrad sidestepped, but the rifles followed.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.” A man in a windbreaker stepped out from behind the makeshift soldiers. “James Conrad.”</p><p>Conrad’s eyes narrowed. “Brooks. I should have known MONARCH would have something to do with this. I assume San is here with you.”</p><p>Brooks’s composure faltered for a moment. “San is no longer with the organization.”</p><p>Conrad scoffed. “Another mission gone wrong? Another coverup? When will you learn to leave well enough alone—”</p><p>“What are you doing here, Conrad? I thought you would be on some private island somewhere?”</p><p>“I don’t care for islands much. Can’t imagine why?” Conrad spat out the words.</p><p>“If the two of you are done measuring each other’s dicks, can someone tell me where Brian Morgan is?” Conrad and Brooks’s eyes snapped to you. Your eyes darted between them. “Is anyone going to answer me?”</p><p>Brooks smiled. “He said someone would come for him. Didn’t say it would a woman. A pretty one at that.”</p><p>Conrad stepped in front of you. “Leave her out of this. Just give us the man and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p>The ground shook underneath your feet. You grabbed Conrad’s arm.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”</p><p>Conrad steeled his eyes at Brooks. “Another monster, Brooks? What have you disturbed this time?”</p><p>Your brow furrowed. “Monster? Conrad is this—”</p><p>“Shh…” He pressed his finger to his lips.</p><p>Brooks ignored you. “The locals call it Yonggary.” The ground rumbled again. “But it has been in hibernation.”</p><p>“Until you bombed its home.” Conrad snapped.</p><p>Brooks opened his mouth to protest, but a loud screech emanated from the hole behind you.</p><p>“Let’s go back to camp.” Brooks commented. “And I will answer all your questions.”</p><p>Conrad glanced at you, and you nodded. You came this far; you weren’t about to leave without Brian.</p><p>“We’ll take our vehicle and follow your men. I’m sure you can understand why.”</p><p>“Of course.” Brooks whispered something to one of the MONARCH soldiers. They lowered their rifles.</p><p>Conrad grabbed your arm and pulled you away. You talked, but he snapped you against his side. “We’ll talk in the Jeep. Until then, say nothing.”</p><p>You pressed your lips together as you jogged to the Jeep. The ground continued to rumble, and you overheard another roar. The Jeep groaned to life and Conrad shifted into drive. Once moving, you turned to face him.</p><p>“What’s MONARCH!?!” you screamed. “And what the fuck was that back there?!” You jabbed a finger back toward the ruined village.</p><p>“MONARCH is a secret organization created to study what you would call monsters.” Conrad glanced over to make sure you didn’t pass out. “I was first hired three years ago to help track for MONARCH in the Pacific to an island called Skull Island.”</p><p>“Why you don’t like the wet.”</p><p>“Precisely. They paid handsomely the handful of us that made it off the island to never say a word. I hoped to never encounter them again. My luck ran out when I met you.”</p><p>“Oh. And that thing?”</p><p>“A monster that lives underground. I knew there were more. They attempted to recruit to help track them. I prefer living.”</p><p>You processed the information as you continued to drive through the barren landscape. Monsters are real. Monsters are real, and Conrad tracked them. A small part of you wished you had stayed home. The Jeep lurched to a stop in front of a makeshift camp.</p><p>Brooks came around to Conrad’s side of the Jeep. “Carl will show you to Mr. Morgan.” Brooks said to you. “Conrad…”</p><p>Conrad nodded and hopped out of the Jeep. He glared as you walked away with whom you presumed was Carl. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Your girlfriend will be fine.” Brooks sniped back.</p><p>“Not my girlfriend, Brooks.” Conrad grabbed his pistol and followed him to one of the larger tents. Once the flap shut, Conrad exploded. “What the hell, Brooks?!?”</p><p>“It was hibernating, Conrad. Today was the first there were any signs of life. I swear.”</p><p>“And what of Mr. Morgan, the journalist?”</p><p>“Perfectly fine. In fact he has been quite an asset.”</p><p>Conrad rolled his eyes. “Another convert. Like you tried to do with me.”</p><p>“You were never much of a follower, Conrad. What do you want?”</p><p>“To leave here in one piece!” He banged his hand against the tent pole.</p><p>“With or without the girl?” Brooks raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“She paid me to find Brian Morgan for her. My job is done. She is none of my concern.” Conrad lied.</p><p>“Bullshit. You have feelings for her, Conrad. You can lie to yourself but not to me.”</p><p>“If you say so. The only thing that matters to me is getting paid.”</p><p>Brooks shook his head in disbelief. The tent flap opened, and you stepped in, hand in hand with a guy.</p><p>“James, meet Brian Morgan.” The man extended his hand.</p><p>“James Conrad.” He introduced himself, shaking Brian’s hand with a firm grip.</p><p>“Brian Morgan, The New York Times. Hey thanks for hunting me down and for getting my girl here in one piece. I don’t know how to thank you, man.” Brian squeezed your shoulder. Conrad’s heart dropped.</p><p>“She paid me handsomely for the task.” Conrad’s eyes bore into you. You averted your gaze to stare at the ground.</p><p>“I still owe you the second half.”</p><p>Conrad’s lips curled into a sick smile. “Oh I think you have more than paid me for services rendered.” His meaning lost on everyone but you. “Now if you two have been reacquainted, I would like to get back on our way to the village. Night will be here before you know it.”</p><p>“About that…” You stepped forward. “I was thinking I would stay here. Help Brian out.” Your fingers laced with Brian’s.</p><p>Conrad chuckled, his head dropping to his chest. “Of course you thought that. Well, I won’t keep you.”</p><p>He shook Brook’s hand and headed out of the tent towards the Jeep.</p><p>“WAIT!” you called out as Conrad threw your bag out of the Jeep while you ran to catch up with him.</p><p>“There’s nothing more to say. Glad I could help you find your boyfriend.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>“Would you have helped if you have known?”</p><p>“Perhaps.” His voice lowered.</p><p>“I couldn’t take the chance. And it wasn’t just because he’s my boyfriend. He is doing important work. He needs me to help.”</p><p>“He doesn’t care about you. He cares about his work. His reputation. He’ll never care about like…” His voice trailed off.</p><p>“… like you? You don’t even know me, James! Or him!”</p><p>“I know the type. The first chance to get ahead, he will leave you.”</p><p>“You’re wrong! He loves me! Just stay. For me.”</p><p>Conrad’s heart softened for a moment. “No. But if you ever decide to be with a man who will put you first. Look me up. Goodbye.”</p><p>He shifted into drive and you hopped out of the way of the tires and dirt. You stood and watched until the Jeep disappeared from view. As you wiped your tears away, you turned to find Brian standing behind you.</p><p>“Come on, babe.” He draped his arm over your shoulders. “I’ll show you what I have been working on.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded up at Brian before one last glance over your shoulder and walking away.</p><p>Six Months Later</p><p>The locals knew better than to approach Conrad at his table when he ordered double shots. It was the sign he was thinking about you and was not to be meddled with. Not that anyone knew the reason. But after two guys ended up with a broken arm and two broken noses, the rest of the patrons fell in line.</p><p>Conrad settled in for another night of drinking himself into oblivion when a figure darkened his table.</p><p>“Are you James Conrad?” the voice of memory in the back of Conrad’s mind.</p><p>“Go away.” He turned towards the corner, his brain itching to make the connection. The alcohol from earlier in the evening thwarting that endeavor.</p><p>“I need a tracker. I’ve lost something important.” You stepped out of the shadows. Conrad’s eyes widened. “You said to look you up.” You shrugged your shoulders and took a seat.</p><p>“What happened to Mr. Pulitzer?” He narrowed his eyes at you.</p><p>“You were right. At the first sign of trouble, he abandoned me. Took off to the nearest major metropolitan city and booked a flight back to New York.”</p><p>“I’m not tracking him down for you again.” Conrad downed his first shot. “So you can leave now.”</p><p>“Did you mean it?”</p><p>“Mean what?”</p><p>“What you said that day. That you cared about me. That you would put me first.”</p><p>“Yes I meant it.” He downed the second shot. He rose. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need more liquor if I am to continue stroking your ego.”</p><p>You stood and flattened your hand against his chest. His shirt unbuttoned halfway. His heart raced under your fingers.</p><p>“Do you still mean it?” You gazed into his deep, clear blue eyes, praying the dim light hid the tears in your eyes.</p><p>Conrad swallowed hard. He stared back at you. “Yes.” His voice croaked.</p><p>You sighed. “Then perhaps you can help me track something down?”</p><p>His brow furrowed. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“My heart. It seems a man by the name of James Conrad stole it.” Your lips curled into a smile.</p><p>Conrad’s lips twitched. He reached out and cupped your cheek. “Sounds like the kind of man who won’t give it back easily.”</p><p>“Do you think I could persuade him? Maybe bribed? I have money.” You took a step forward, closing the remaining distance between the two of you.</p><p>“This Conrad is not interested in money.” He leaned in close. “What else do you have to offer him?” he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>Your fingers gripped the material of his shirt and jerked him down. “I’m willing to pay any price.”</p><p>“Any price?”</p><p>Your other hand went to the back of his neck, twisting the curls. “Any price.” You rose and pressed your lips to his. Conrad pulled you close and slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring, desperate. Your hand gripped his shirt for dear life and for a moment, everything else melted away.</p><p>You parted, both of you breathing heavy, lips already swollen. Conrad held you tight against his body.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a down payment.” he purred in your ear as he steered the two of you out of the bar and onto the dark streets to end up at his home. You were ready to make good on your debt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>